The Earth Dies
by peachpaige
Summary: An eloquent tale of Hades and Persephone. Rated thus for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just a little sorry I cooked together fairly quickly. I'll continue updating frequently. Please review. It makes me post quicker!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Though an old religion really can't be stolen.

Title: The Earth Dies

Summary: An eloquent Hades and Persephone tale.

**The Earth Dies**

**Chapter One**

He watches her from afar, an unknowing voyeur. She is not beauty as Aphrodite is beauty. She is something else entirely. She is not a young child, though she looks it. She is not a stereotypical sweet and naïve goddess. Persephone's beauty is in her unknowing grace and youthful looks. She is supple and warm, curvaceous and tastes of honey; a strawberry blonde, green eyed woman. Not a girl. She knows not what she does to men and gods alike. And she is untouchable to him, unattainable.

Or maybe not. Maybe she notices him too.

* * *

A small smile lines her lips and she tries not to stare. He is lean, she notices, tall and strong, without the bulk of other gods. His eyes are black pearls, shiny and cold, with something boiling beneath the surface. Something scorching. His black hair falls into his face, complimenting his demeanor: he is amicable. He, like her, is youthful in appearance. But unlike her, he is not naïve. No, he has seen the world and underworld alike. His older body is sensual. He _is_ sensual. He is anger incarnate. He is anger and he is sorrow. He has never known laughter or happiness. 

But perhaps he will.

* * *

Sparks from her are met with kindle from him. She is not the only one taken. They are both taken. After a meeting, after a dance in the meadow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's Chapter Two, hope you all like it

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Title: The Earth Dies

**The Earth Dies**

**Chapter Two**

He's taken her. Of course it's against her will. She could never…she wouldn't…She fought, but only a little. He thought that it was a sign that she actually could even like him a little. Ugh. The childish thoughts that he was having were making him sick and he thrust away a servant from his path without even touching him, before making his way to one of the many desolate rooms of his world. Though this room was bustling, the bustle of the underworld was considerably slower than that of the mortal realm. No one was in a hurry. Except those skirting around Hades.

He didn't have to do any pushing as he made his way to the black, mangled chair that was his throne. Resting his elbow on the arm rest, he covered his face with one hand. She was probably in her room, sobbing, crying, and clawing at the walls to escape. He didn't think his heart, as cold as it was, could bear the sight of her hopeless and battered.

Hades hadn't laid a finger on the woman. It wasn't as though he hadn't wanted to. No, the lust he had felt for her had been overwhelming. Her skin, warm and soft under his fingers had made his stomach tighten and his fingers itched to feel more. Now, it sickened him. He was not a fickle god, one to be a slave to his feelings, not like his brothers and sisters above the earth who could not keep their passions in check.

He was superior to them. But he was not above her. She was above him. At the thought of her, Hades' body relaxed and his face softened. Please, he thought, do not let her spirit be broken.

* * *

Persephone lay on a bed of soft, black silk. She kept her eyes closed, the comforting coolness of the air around her making her all too aware that she was not in her own bed. Her eyes slowly slipped open and moved her hand down the bed, feeling the smooth material underneath her alabaster skin. She frowned for only a moment before her soft face relaxed and she sat up, supporting herself on one elbow. Her mind had only now remembered why she was in the underworld.

Hades had taken her.

She looked down at her body, covered by one thin, silk sheet. She was still dressed in her daytime clothing, a simple, white, toga-like chiton, which she had been wearing at the time of the abduction-if you could call it such.

She admitted that she had not fought. Persephone smiled gently, a strange expression, considering the situation she was in. But the tingling of her skin compelled her. She needed to see her captor. She required the presence of the god who had been watching her at the Meeting of the Gods, and later in the meadow. Pushing back the sheets, she slid out of the bed, glancing around the room, lit only by her inner glow. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she could see a door across the room from her. She smiled softly, Hades was somewhere, she knew, and she would find him, or he would find her. She slowly made her way through the room, decorated in dark woods, and burgundy and midnight black colors.

She pushed the door open.

* * *

Hades could feel her presence move through his home, her conscious form slipping out of bed. His home was not quite a palace, no where near Olympus, but fit for a god. It was small enough that he could reach her in no time at all. He stood from his throne, receiving glances from the servants. He stepped down from the platform he was on, moving towards the corridor which her room was located. A smile crept to his face, sinister in appearance, pleased in intent. He could see her warm, glowing skin light her way as she stepped out of her room. Her eyes scanned right of the hallway and then left, her eyes sliding to where he stood before slipping up his body to his face. Her eyes, her nose, and her lips betrayed no emotion. She was unmoving for a few moments before stepping away from her room.

His breath caught in his throat. The same feelings as before returned to him as she slowly glided to him. He found, inexplicably, his feet taking steps to her form. They stopped a few feet away from each other. Her beautiful head was tilted, as if she was contemplating what to do next.

Hades decided for her. He brought one arm around her shoulders, resting his palm on the back of her neck. He saw her eyes widen just a hair's length before she overcame to him. He pulled her to him rather roughly, her hands coming up to rest on his chest.

Both of their senses were overwhelmed. Every body part was touching. He could smell her sugary scent, like flowers and day light. His masculine, earthy, and smooth filled her, caressing her emotions. She longed to taste him, and he did not disappoint. His lips covered hers, demanding she respond to his efforts. She did. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, prompting a surprised but pleased moan from deep within his chest.

The same tightening of his stomach overcame him and he pushed her against the wall, receiving a small sound of surprise from her in the form of a squeak. But she did not stop. The man pried the innocence from the young woman against him. She brought one arm around him, bringing his form closer to her body, if that was even possible. He grabbed the same arm, his fingers slipping up her arm, past her wrist and he laced his fingers with hers, holding her arm against the wall behind her.

Persephone's chest swelled against his and he groaned, his hand leaving her neck and trailing down the valley between her breasts. She gasped, her lips still touching his as she took a long breath. He breathed hard against her mouth, his eyes remained closed and he pressed his forehead against hers. Neither had the energy to open their eyes, so they simply kept them closed.

"Hades…" her melodic voice came, surprising the god. His eyes snapped open and he started to pull away from her. "No." she said, speaking again, her hand sliding around his neck and bringing his lips back to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I had a ton to do lately, and haven't been home much.

Disclaimer: Duh, don't own.

Title: The Earth Dies

**Chapter Three**

Hades' hands slipped down the supple skin of her arm and skipped down to her waist. She had warmth that he had not felt since…Well, never. It was very possible that he could get caught up in her; wrapped up so tight that he wouldn't be able to find his way out. This thought occurred to him as she brought him even closer to her, forcing him to press her up against the wall even harder. His hand, smooth and alabaster moved up her stomach, feeling her muscles tense there. He grinned into her mouth, though his attack of her tongue and lips did not cease.

He walked his fingers up to the valley between her breasts. She gasped against him, the sensation of how near he was making her back arch and her hips rub against his. Perceiving this as permission, though he wouldn't have bothered to stop if it wasn't, he slipped his fingers over her small, yet supple breasts. A moan escaped both their mouths as he caressed her gently before not bothering to be gentle. His hand kneaded her, running his thumb over her nipple he could feel through the thin dress she was wearing.

The soft mewing noises she was making filled his ear and he couldn't contain the growl that bubbled up inside of him. This feeling was foreign, unwanted and he felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could not stop, and his other hand found her other breast, pushing her against the wall with the force of his hands on her breasts. He gave her one last hard kiss and caress before his hands moved to the tops of her arms. He pulled his lips away from hers and pushed her sideways and away from him.

He felt disgust with himself for a moment. This young goddess, a girl of only a few years, could make him feel something, and it was dangerous. He glared down at her, watching her resting body, her chest heaving, needing breath. Her golden glow and white clothing was stark against the blackish blue of his floor. Hades' eyebrows furrowed, anger sweeping over him as he watched her try to sit up, holding her torso up by her elbows. He could see the scratches, already healing on her elbows. There was a fear in her eyes, and the thought made a fire spread through his veins. "H-Hades…" Her voice was soft, only a half whisper, but he heard it. How could he not?

Suddenly she was caught in his arms, her lips violently taken by his own. She made a frightened squeaking noise, but he wouldn't yield. Biting down on her lip, he tasted the sweet, iron taste of her blood, making her push at his chest. He grinned, not bothering to go soft on her before he pushed her to the wall, stepping away from her. It caused a grunt on her part, and he knew that he had hurt her for the second time…or perhaps it was the third.

He wiped his lips, displaying revulsion to her, when, in fact, he could feel his heart, which was once ice, beating hard beneath his breast. "You _girl_ will address me as 'My Lord'" He did not threaten a punishment. He did not have to, she trembled, and kept her eyes lowered.

He paused, staying silent for a moment before turning away from her.

* * *

She stood still for a long time after he left. She swallowed hard, licking her lips. Persephone could taste him on her lips, a mix of blood something uniquely Hades. Her tongue hesitated on her lips, savoring the strange taste. He body was responding to the thought of him and she closed her eyes tight, willing the demons of lust to leave her. She found herself breathing harder and pushed herself away from the wall, moving back towards her room before she found someone in front of her. 

"M-my Lady, d-dinner will be in-n-n the din-n-n-ing room. My Lord requests y-you attend." The young servant said, looking at his feet.

Persephone smiled for a moment, about to accept, but shook her head. "You may tell _Hades_ that I will have to say 'no' to his invitation. You can also tell him to not come near me again." She said, trying to sound like she had some kind of authority in this place. When, in fact, she didn't have any. With her words she left the servant, heading towards the room she had awoken in and slamming the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've been reading a ton of romance books and fan fiction so I'm having a burst of inspiration. Hope you enjoy the fourth chapter. I'd like you to realize now that Hades emotions will change. He may be cool and collected, but he is a rollercoaster like any other god or person, and he is subject to change as he is a 3 Dimensional character and not a 2D one.

Disclaimer: Hmmm, come to think of it, yes, I do own everything in the world. NOT!

Title: The Earth Dies

**Chapter Four**

On the surface, it was chaos. Suddenly the plants were wilting; the trees were turning vibrant colors, but then falling from the trees. The mortals were in a panic. No god or goddess would show comfort. Demeter was angry, and allowed crops to die. All those except what the mortals needed to survive, or at least hold on until a time when she was not so angry. If that time would ever come.

* * *

The stubborn wench would not come from her room. Hades paced his dinning chamber, throwing a glass from the table to shatter against the wall. His lust had not been quenched, and desire raged inside of his veins. While he didn't know if he was furious at her for not attending when he called, or that fact he was glad of the absence of her frustrating presence.

Hades stopped his movement for a moment, his chest heaving. He could not be weak around her. He _would_ not be made to look like a weak fool. He pushed his way out of the room and to the other side of the manor, finding himself at the corridor to her room. He paused outside before pushing the door open.

* * *

Persephone smiled at the servant. She hadn't allowed what looked like a young boy, to leave. She enjoyed the humble company. It brought her comfort that she was not the only trapped soul, though pity was an emotion close to that of the comfort she felt.

"So is this what it's going to be like…?" She asked him sadly.

The boy, brushing his dark curly hair from his face shrugged. "What were you expecting?" He asked, his stutter having dissipated after seeing the goddess meant him no harm.

"I wasn't expecting anything…" She explained briefly, not bothering the servant with her sad excuse for an abduction story.

There was silence for a long time; neither having much to say to each other. Suddenly the boy was at his hands and knees and a cold burst of air entered Persephone's chamber.

* * *

Hades observed the scene before him. While the boy was cowering and respectful, the girl was unmoving. The emotion that played inside him was a strange one. Was he angry with her still? The sight of her and made the tingling, euphoric feeling he had experienced early wash over him again. Realizing he had not said anything yet, he allowed his face to harden and stepped forward. 

"Leave us." He ordered the servant, who he did not bother, nor want, to learn the name of.

Hades saw Persephone open her mouth to protest before realizing it would do no good. He allowed himself to feel amusement. Perhaps she was learning after all. Hades kept his eyes on her as the boy left, watching her own eyes following her acquaintance out. When he was gone, her eyes, leaf colored and vivid against the dark of the room, found his and she stared back, as stoic as he was.

"I know." was all she said.

A grin crept upon his face. He did not even have to state the obvious: That she had disobeyed him.

"Good, then you will not let it happen again."

Emotion appeared on her face. Confusion, anger, defiance and pride. "I will do what I wish." She stated in a matter of fact tone. She turned her back to him, tracing the wood grain on the black-stained wooden desk. Hades' eyes flashed and he was suddenly behind her, trapping her with his arms.

She clenched her jaw and tried to turn, but Hades used his pelvis to press her against the desk. He felt her back rise as her chest struggled to bring in air. Not that he was keeping her from breathing, he knew, she was just nervous at his presence. This was how she should react to him: fearful.

While he may have been causing her to feel something, it was not fear. In fact, Persephone could only feel pleasure as he pressed into her. She willed herself to not show this, and was hardly content with controlling her breathing, making him believe she was timid in her fright.

What she first thought was air on her neck, was suddenly lips-Hades' lips-on her. The caresses were nothing more than lips on skin but they caused a tremor in Persephone's body. She gasped and leaned back into Hades, who ran his hands closer together on the desk before skipping to her stomach. Her hands braced her weight on the desk before allowing herself to be wrapped up in him. Hades moved his hands up and down her tight stomach, feeling the muscles spasm under the pads of his fingers. He was almost obsessed with her reaction to him and his hands slipped higher to see how she would react. She let out an uninhibited moan and Hades responded by pressing himself harder into her back. She could feel his arousal pressing into the small of her back and she panted softly as one of his hands slipped up and over a previously explored territory.

His other hand continued South, around her navel and down further. He rested it over her sex, and Persephone's hands rested on both of the tops of his arms. She whimpered and her hips struggled against his now caressing touch. Against the skin of her neck he made a growling noise, encouraging her struggles and sounds. Her breath came faster as one of his fingers slipped harder over her, the softness of the cloth causing her to become more aroused.

These were not the feelings of an innocent goddess. These were intoxicating…and dangerous.

Hades, feeling her frustrated reaction to his touches, reached up with the hand that had been kneading the soft flesh of her breast and turned her head to the side, his lips taking hers as his hand went back to continue its task. She moaned into his mouth, her hips bucking against his hand.

The cold of the room was put at bay by the heat coming from the both of them. Hades bit her lip once more, though not enough to draw blood.

"You want me?" His dark and husky voice inquired.

"Y-yes…" She answered along with a whimper.

"Tell me." He ordered.

"I want you, My Lord." Her voice came, hoping her compliant tone would encourage him.

"Good girl." He growled, his hand slipping lower on her thigh, warranting a displeased groan from her. He shushed her gently, his hand slipping under her simple white dress. He brought it up and over her thighs, his eyes scanning what he could see from the position he was in. He smiled, pushing her dress up further, over her buttocks and stomach. Then, finally, he caught sight of her delicious, supple orbs. He couldn't suppress a moan and with one final tug…she was naked in front of him, her back facing him.

He breathed hard, his lips kissing her shoulder once before he turned her around violently and pushed her against the desk so she was sitting on it. He maneuvered himself in between her, raising a still-clothed leg and rubbing it against her exposed sex. She gasped, resting back on her hands, her breasts in the air.

A sly grin crossed Hades' face and he leaned down, biting at her nipple. She gasped, a small squeak leaving her mouth. Her eyes watched as his lips slipped down in between her valley and over to her other bosom. He sucked gently on her teat, savoring the soft skin on his tongue. She whimpered louder, bucking her hips in want and anticipation.

Teasing her still he moved his fingers in the curls of her unexplored area. She let out frustrated grunts and he grinned, his forefinger tickling her maliciously. "Ohhh…" She whispered, pleading with him.

He smiled and slipped his finger inside of her. The tightness of her opening surprising him before he started slipping it out and then inside, in a slow, tantalizing rhythm. His lips left her breasts, his tongue licking down her navel to where his finger was working away. He took in her sweet scent before his tongue entered her. A soft scream left her mouth and he grinned as he started to lap at her.

"Y-yes…" she moaned.

His mouth left her for a moment, "Scream, yell, curse me." He encouraged before pushing his face into her once more, his hand continuing its movement.

"Ah!" She cried, "More! More!" Persephone's innocent voice called, not sounding so innocent anymore.

She could feel a warmth course throughout her, starting from her womb and spreading to her toes and fingers. "Harder! Gods, more!" She screamed.

Hades jabbed his tongue into her, adding another digit as he brought her closer to a climax. She breathed harder, a close succession of "Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh's!" Then, suddenly, she was there, and she arched her back, letting out a long, loud scream.

Hades smiled, drinking in her juices; the honey from her body. He smiled satisfied before suddenly standing straight and pushing Persephone back so she was completely laying down, her legs spread wide, wetness on her thighs. He stepped around near her face. His hand came down hard on one of her breasts, kneading hard and milking a moan from her. "You'd like me to take you now, wouldn't you, fill you with me. You're wishing for it." He leaned down, kissing her violently, drawing blood once more from her lips. She was still breathing hard, her legs spread open still. Her eyes looked up at him, clouded with desire and want. Yes, she was wishing for it.

"Keep wishing." He said, giving her breast one more squeeze before suddenly he was gone from the room, leaving only a hard-breathing, violated girl in his wake.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been too lazy, to be brutally honest, and I've been reading a ton, trying to get some inspiration. I think I finally have some. Oh, and if you happen to like Harry Potter, be watching for the new short story that I'll be posting soon.

Disclaimer: I actually just bought the rights to a Hades/Persephone story, so no one else can right about them now…ha-ha! JOKING!

Title: The Earth Dies

**Chapter Five**

Persephone slipped from the desk on to the floor. She stayed here for what seemed like hours, but was indeed only a few minutes. Her eyes glazed over, unwilling to focus on anything tangible. For if this happened, her resolve would fade and she would realize what had just happened did, in fact, happen. She shivered at the cold of the room, finally looking around.

Tears filled her eyes and she willed them to remain there. This had not been what she wanted. She thought he was misunderstood, soft under his metal exterior. She was wrong. This was not what she wanted anymore and she crawled to her dress, sniffing like a small child. She slipped into it. Swallowing hard she crawled up on to the bed, clawing at the covers and slipping beneath them.

She didn't know if sleep was a viable option at the moment. _Was it safe? Would he return?_

_Will I buckle to him like that again?_

* * *

Hades swept down the hallway, but stopped once he came to the end of the corridor. What had he just done? 

Never one to be horrified, this guilt in the pit of his stomach was like some infection. It was like something was gnawing at him. It was mind baffling that something could come on this quick. And an emotion, at that. He took a breath and glanced down toward her door. He closed his eyes. He could still smell her in the air, and could sense her distress.

He had been the cause. Growling suddenly, he curled his hand into a fist and punched it with all his might into the wall, causing the land around him to shake. Feeling her movement toward the bed and sensing her slowly becoming peaceful, calmed his blood.

His eyes hooded, he walked toward his own quarters, slipping himself into his own cold bed.

This was the worst time of the night. When thoughts invaded his mind and he couldn't sleep no matter how he tried. Thinking back, he realized that he had never slept more than an hour a night since he was…well, it was a time he couldn't remember. Thoughts of his work, of his brother and the other gods sickened him, poisoning any peace he may have. The air around him was silent. It was usually silent, except for the soft whispers of sorrow. The dead were easy companions, though their souls were not.

Guilt, that same guilt that hit him before, seeped into his blood and up to his mind. His mind reached out to her and he felt her sleeping form, as if it was next to him.

It was dangerous, these emotions. They interfered. But he wasn't a heartless, far from it. Though she believed it now too, and he wondered if he would ever touch her again.

* * *

Persephone awoke late into the night – or what she thought was the night. The deep darkness of her room was amazing. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she slipped out of her bed and she gasped as her cold feet hit the even colder floor. She stood on her tiptoes, moving to the door. 

_What are you doing Persephone?_ Her mind, collective on her confusion, was focused on movement, not on just what she was doing. She bit her lip, still swollen from Hades' kisses. The thought of him, breaking through the silence of her mind, made her breathing erratic.

Her steps were silent as she tip-toed through the cold corridors. She did not know her way around, but she sense where he was. Though why she would be walking to his chambers was beyond her.

A door appeared in front of her, suddenly. She swallowed hard, not feeling him move within, but knowing he was awake. She took a soft breath and pushed the door open.

* * *

As soon as her feet touched the floor, Hades was wide awake, feeling her movement as she sneaked through his palace. When she reached his door, he stayed still, hoping that she would leave him in peace. 

Luck was never on his side.

He saw the door open in the dark and he sat up slowly, just hovering above his bed on one elbow. His face contorted in a frown, watching as she walked toward him, moving back his covers like she did it all the time, and slipped into his bed. Her warmth, even though it was not as radiating as before, washed into him and he sighed.

Her back, which was to him, was suddenly facing away and her eyes were staring into his. He watched, confused as she lay her head down on a pillow. Her arm reached out tentatively, as if she was pondering whether to be brave or not, and she grabbed his arm gently, pulling it around herself.

Hades' other arm, which had been holding him up, moved as he lowered himself back down to the mattress. Her body snaked toward him, though not sensuously, rather innocently needing something. He wrapped his other arm around her, his body tense as she molded into him, resting her head against his chest as he lay back on the pillow again.

Swallowing hard, he wondered if he could keep to himself for the rest of the night. And he knew the answer. It was most definitely…no.

**A/N: **As I wrote this, the plot suddenly jumped out to me. It still has a lot to be thought out, but I might just let it flow instead of doing any actual work ;). Don't worry, as it is summer, I shall be working hard on this, having nothing else to do…

On to the next chapter! Double update, yeah!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Steaminess coming up, be forewarned. Though I actually didn't warn you previously…hmm…Oh and halfway through, their minds kind of mesh together, so hope you don't get confused, you shouldn't.

Disclaimer: Don't sue me! If you recognize something, it's probably not mine!

Title: The Earth Dies

**Chapter Six**

The light that appeared in Hades' chambers was artificial, the glowing of the building itself. No sunlight reached the underworld, so it created it's own, ethereal glow.

In this glow, the light of a goddess and the darkness of a god clashed underneath black silk and feather down. Their limbs, all clothed, except for his torso, were intertwined, as if clinging to their mutual warmth.

Hades awoke first, his body reacting to the hours of sleep he had just received. Hours…the longest he had slept in forever. The curls of the goddess next to him were splayed about his chest, and a smile threatened to adorn his face as he looked upon her soft features.

Feeling himself stir, he looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes, pushing the thoughts from him.

However, instead of the peace he wished for, she stretched against him and he let out the breath he had been holding.

She murmured gently, her eyelashes fluttered open and she looked at who she had woken up to. An uninhibited smile spread across her face and she snuggled closer to him.

If he hadn't been confused before, he sure as (pardon the pun) hell was now. He remained stoic as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck, her head resting on his upper chest. Hades sighed, swallowing rather hard and he felt her lips. It may have been unintentional, he didn't know, but her lips were warm and sent hot shivers down his spine.

Her fingertips softly caressed wherever she was touching him, his lower abdomen, near his navel, and his upper arm. Both of their breaths became erratic at this, his fingers in turn caressing her skin, at her hip and just below her arm on her back.

He heard her speak something, her breath hot against his neck. He guessed it was his name, though he was beyond caring. And as if he couldn't take it any more, he gripped her body, turning her over so she was under him.

She looked up, appearing startled by the sudden change in geography, but not entirely shocked. Her body moved beneath him, oblivious to what her skin, still covered by her dress, was doing to him. He sighed, resting his body against hers just to feel her moving.

"I…have longed to see you this way…" His voice was a deep rumble from his chest.

She looked confused, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Beneath me…"

Her face relaxed, as though she had been worried at what he might say.

* * *

_What am I doing?_

Persephone swallowed hard as she felt his hand slip beneath himself, moving down her thigh. He brought her dress up with his fingers as he caressed, sliding over her thighs and up to her stomach. She arched her back, allowing him to slip it over her body. His hands paused at her breasts, caressing softly before slipping it off of her completely.

_What am I doing?_

Her hands slipped down his muscular sides to his breeches, untying them and pushing at them with her feet. He snaked his body, she could feel it, allowing his pants to slip from the bed.

_What am I doing? He hurt me, humiliated me, violated me, and enjoyed the distress he caused._

* * *

She could see him watching her, not just caressing her neck, as he was now. She didn't say anything as he caressed down the curve of her breast, lingering there for just a moment and continuing to her stomach, her hips, her thighs, lifting her knees around him. 

Feeling her face heated up she tried to remain calm as he leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. It was gentle, and this amazed her. For a few moments she did nothing but watch. He trailed his kisses to her neck and shoulders and then as his tongue slipped over her breast to her nipple. At this she winced, waiting for the hard bite that she knew would come.

Only it never did. She gasped, letting her body relax as he caressed her other breast with his fingertips, soft to the touch.

"H-Hades…"

But she was silenced as he moved his mouth up to hers. While soft, his lips were demanding and she allowed him to enter her mouth. His tongue slipped along her lips before meeting her own tongue. A moan entered his mouth and she could feel him smile at this, before continuing to caress her mouth.

"Relax…" He whispered, pulling just slightly away from her lips.

He watched as she nodded her head, trusting him now. He would not betray this trust. He slid his hands down to her thighs once more and positioned himself above her. He could feel her warmth as he pressed against her. Her gasp reached his ears like a song as he slid himself into her, amazed at the sudden sensation that washed over him.

Groaning he pushed himself harder into her, feeling her give way. She whimpered and he covered her mouth to reassure him. Feeling her move beneath him he grinned, pulling away from her, seeing her eyes, cloudy with something he had never seen from her and she had never expressed. Lust, perhaps.

He moved within her, causing her body to shudder against his.

"Hades…please…"

Biting his lip he pushed inside, and a moan escaped her lips. How could she trust him?

More confused, though it was more in the back of his mind, he looked down at the girl whimpering beneath him. Though now, she was needing him, needing more of him.

He pushed harder into her, eliciting a moan from her. Breathing hard he continued, building speed. Her hands clutched on to his arms, her head in the crook of his neck, kissing him there before moving to his ear. She nibbled the lobe softly, before resting back on the pillow and starting to groan.

"More…" She whispered.

He pushed harder into her and suddenly her back arched, her hips grinding against him. He gasped as he felt his own release and he lowered himself to rest against her, his body moving in slight jerks now. He made a soft moaning sound against her as he slowly came back to the room they were in, instead of the high place he had just been.

He lifted his head slightly, looking down at her half-closed eyes, which slowly opened and in turn watched him back.

Sliding out of her, he never broke contact, and instead turned next to her, her body turning with him, her thighs still up against his. They stared at each other for a long while, before exhaustion overtook her body...and he watched her sleep while he stayed awake. And while the peace she was experiencing did not affect him the same way physically, he felt more rested, more contented than ever, just as his eyes caressed her smooth skin.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own the entire world EXCEPT for anything you recognize in this story.

A/N: Thanks for reviews! Sorry I haven't posted as I should have, major writers block and I think it shows in this chapter. I'm not sure I like this, but it develops the story more fully, which I'm going to start to have to do instead of writing in a confusingly poetic way. How you write, still important. Writing so an audience understands, more important.

Title: The Earth Dies

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"ZEUS!" A woman's scream, loud enough to split the eardrum of a mortal, ripped through Olympus, no doubt reaching the ears of its intended target.

Zeus looked skyward, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Demeter was here.

And she was, to say the least, a little angry. The flowers potted and hanging along her pathway, died as she passed by. Her flowing, white robe whipped around corners, a death sentence to any plant that happened to be in Demeter's line of destruction.

"Yes, oh dear Demeter?" Zeus answered as soon as she came into the meeting room where he was seated.

"I want her back. I want her back NOW!" She screeched. The once beautiful goddess' face was contorted in rage and hate, her eyes completely black and her fingers stretched out like long, sharp talons. In her daughter's absence, her honey blonde hair had turned dark and the youth of her face had disappeared. Demeter was not a happy goddess, and unhappy goddess' were not to be reckoned with.

"I presume you are speaking of Persephone. Yes, I suppose Helios informed you. My brother seems to have taken a liking to your daughter." Zeus said calmly.

"You're daughter as well! I WANT HER BACK!" She screamed, though this did nothing to bother the god sitting in front of her

"There is nothing I can do, Demeter." He responded calmly. "Nor do I wish to act. The alliance with Hades is thin, and I will not risk it on a young girl. I know my brother. While rarely infatuated, if he is set on having her, he will have her, or no one will."

Demeter glared at the man before her before she took a dangerous step forward. "If _I_ cannot have her, then the earth can die!" She growled, her voice a low and dangerous.

With that she turned, leaving as quickly as she had come.

* * *

Persephone's eyes flickered open. The room was bathed in the softest of lights and she tried to adjust her eyes. It dawned on her suddenly that she was not in her own room at Olympus, or even at her own room in the Underworld. She was laying in Hades' bed. 

Smiling suddenly she closed her eyes and stretched her arms above her head, her back arching pleasantly. It was then that she realized Hades was not beside her. Frowning she sat up in bed slowly, clutching the dark sheets to her chest. Realizing he was no where in the room, her frown deepened and she searched for her dress.

Finding it huddled beneath their blankets she pulled it out, slipping it easily over her head. She surveyed the room as she made her way to the only door she saw. It was just as large as her, just as plain, with rich, dark furniture.

Smiling softly she looked down at the bed now in front of her, the sheets a tangled mess and the pillows at odd, yet comfortable angles. Recalling the night before, she bit her lip. What sort of awkwardness would overcome them now? She didn't have time to answer her question.

The door behind her opened and she jumped, surprised out of her thoughts. Her breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes, knowing who stood behind the door.

She stepped back so it could open fully. However, instead of finding the dark haired god, she found a small servant girl, bowing her head in respect.

"My lady, breakfast is being served in the dining chamber, if you wish to attend." The girl's voice was hardly above a whisper.

Persephone smiled. "Thank you, will you lead me there, please?" She asked.

The servant glanced at the goddess for a moment before nodding her head, "Yes my Lady."

To her disappointment, Hades was not to be seen at breakfast.

* * *

"Brother, you must listen to reason." 

Zeus, who was not inclined to beg, sounded as though he was dangerously close.

"I am listening."

Watching his brother start to beg was amusing, and Hades was just inclined to let Zeus lose his cool. More entertainment for Hades.

"Hades, Demeter wants her daughter back, and you _will_ bring her back. I don't think you understand the situation up here."

"No, I don't suppose I do." Hades answered lazily.

"Well, let me educate you!" said Zeus, moving to the edge of the great room they were standing in. He pointed out to the vast land below them.

"No crops are being yielded, no trees are growing and no flowers are blooming. Everything, and I do mean everything, is _dead_!"

"Sounds quite pleasant."

Zeus glared at his brother, moving threateningly toward him. "This is _not_ a game, Hades. Return her."

"No." Hades said simply, giving his brother a smile. "I shall return now. The dead never sleep."

Before Zeus could open his mouth, his brother was gone.

* * *

Hades shrugged of his black cloak and tossed it to a servant, who nervously caught it and scurried away. 

Sighing, the god made his way down the blackened hallways to his living quarters. He paused at the door, remembering just who might have been inside. Closing his eyes he rested his head against the door in front of him.

In front of Zeus he may have been stoic, but as soon as that girl was anywhere near…

Growling, he pushed open the door. A little goddess would not get the better of him. As soon as the door was opened, however, he realized that she was not in his room.

* * *

Persephone looked down at the food in front of her. She pushed the fruit away, not feeling at all hungry. 

The feeling that she had been abandoned was fresh in her mind. No, abandoned may not have been the right word. The right word was lost to the young goddess and she ran her hand through her hair in frustration. Then, it hit her.

Used.

She was being used. This feeling was uncomfortable, foreign, and definitely unwanted. Wrapping her arms around herself, she frowned in contemplation. Why should she feel this way? She had only been there two days, maybe three, as she had no idea how long she had been sleeping in that room.

And yet, she did not feel unhappy. Though, she didn't feel happy either. The thought that Hades had used her was tilting her more toward dismay rather than joy.

A noise reached her ears and she looked up to the entrance of the dining chamber. The door was slowly opened, and when she could catch sight of who was behind it, her breath caught in her throat.

* * *

She was just sitting there, hugging herself, looking as though the Underworld was crashing in around her and nothing would ever be good again. Strangely, though, when he stepped in, a smile lit up her face. 

Hades looked confused for a moment before the urge to smile overtook him. He suppressed the thought and closed the door behind him as he entered. Watching her all the time, he saw her mouth open, as if she wished to speak, before thinking better of it and closing her mouth.

His brother's words still in his mind he stepped closer to where she was sitting. A soft smile still adorned her face as he made his way around the table, walking to her. She stood as he got nearer, bowing her head in respect.

Instead of finding pleasure in this, he found sadness. Had he broken her?

When she saw he had stopped moving, she took a step forward of her own, standing only a foot from him now. "H-Hades" she said hesitantly.

Her voice woke up him from his thoughts and he was surprised to see her so close to him. He said nothing, watching to see what she would do next. She didn't fail to surprise him.

As they stood there, alone in a dining hall, Persephone took the initiative and stood on the balls of her feet, kissing his cheek. "Welcome back, My Lord." She said softly, a blush flooding her cheeks.

Hades was at a loss for words, so instead he grabbed the girl in front of him. The flesh of her arms were soft and comforting beneath his fingertips, but her lips were so much more. The stress of being on Olympus melted as his lips caressed hers. It wasn't a harsh kiss, like so many of their interactions had been. Instead, one could finally describe something of Hades' as gentle.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really! I don't own a thing; my parents buy everything for me!

A/N: Wow, thank you so much for reviewing you people who have been faithful. I'm all giddy inside, truthfully, and two reviewers even inspired me to continue writing right now. In fact, thank you because I've decided I'm not going to retract my previous writing style for plottiness (new word). So here we go, poetic once again, just for you reviewers! And as you can see from this chapter, it's good when you review!

Title: The Earth Dies

Chapter 8

* * *

Just like it always will be, his home is cold. Centuries have made Hades immune to its harsh bite, and he has shied away from warmth like it would be the end of him. Visions of hell fire and heat are luxurious hells. Life is warm blood, pulsing through a body. When you are warm, you are alive. The warm tinge in skin, a blush, lips. Cold is dead. 

But heat, he has discovered, is not limited to life and the world above. Warmness just happened to find its way into his arms. And while he is terrified of nothing, this girl makes him afraid.

* * *

She sighs into him, her arms wrapping around his tall frame. Her head is tilted up, and though it may feel as though her neck might break, all she feels is fingertips and lips and cold. Beautiful, freezing, soothing cold and she delights in it, pressing herself into the being that causes such a feeling. 

It is strange, this kiss, and his lips on hers are so smooth that she fears she is on a string.

Her hands wrap themselves gently around his neck and she feels his own nimble fingers slip through her hair.

* * *

She is so willing, and he takes some kind of pleasure in knowing he has this trust. That he can hurt her, bend her until she's ripe to break, but keep her within his clutched hands. A sound escapes her mouth and he grins, delighting in this as well. 

Managing through a screaming mind, he pulls away, his lips lingering on hers for a moment, a whisper of a touch over her lips. He is teasing her and senses that she likes it.

His touch slides down her arms to her waist. The pads of his fingers press into the supple flesh, feeling her shudder beneath him. He pushes her back against the dark mahogany table, feeling the wood jolt beneath the contact.

Her back is arched against it and he pushes his body into her. Her body presses against him and he closes his eyes, fire sweeping up and down his front while cold covers hers. A whimper escapes her mouth and he grins, his hands bunching her dress up into his grasp until he is certain the cold hits her bare thighs.

* * *

She is drowning, that is all that she can feel, and it is not as bad as the mortals make it out to be. The cold, hard wood is not what she feels, only the seducing cool in front of her, pressing her back. 

She obliges his gentle pushing, sliding onto the solid surface behind her, legs dangling around his form. One foot slides like a gentle secret up his leg, unable to keep from the simple, sparking touch, even through a layer of clothing.

The air suddenly feels hotter and her breathing is erratic, her fingers clutching at his back as cool lips leave a trail of fire down her neck. They leave her skin, only for a moment, and she feels what is left of the fabric on her being pulled away from her body and over her head.

* * *

Her light curls fall, like a dream, onto the contrasting table and he watches her for a moment. Her arms fall where they will, resting in a bent position just above her head. His eyes follow one down to where it meets her shoulder and to her breasts. The skin underneath him stretches out like a pool of silk soft to the touch. His lips lower to her navel, simply pressing to the clear span of her stomach and resting there for a multitude of seconds. 

A deep breath takes in the earthy scent as fingers slip up her hips, and his grasp isn't so gentle now. It's needy. He sinks the tips into her, clutching tight as he moves his face up her torso from her navel to the valley between perfect breasts, his cheek feeling the milky expanse between the two.

He plants a kiss here, in this warm, inviting place. His tongue slips out and leaves a warm dot on the porcelain. He feels her back arch into his grasp and lips and her smell is intoxicating, filling every bit of him.

* * *

_Take me…_

The thought is unvoiced, but it doesn't have to be, she finds. Her legs are tense, but she moves them up his lean stems to the hem of his own pants, desperate now that he disrobes. Feeling him smile against her chest makes the fire burn all the more, and her legs push at his waist. In order to do this, his fingers leave her hips, leaving her strangely cold and she whimpers at the loss of contact.

Her eyes watch as he makes quick work of his clothing and pauses to look back at her. He's done this before and her breath leaves her body.

* * *

How does this happen? How is something besides lust seeping through his veins? As he watches her his fingers smooth their way up her legs, from calf to thigh and over her hips. He feels it, fire burning in the pit of his stomach, and he doesn't deny that it hurts. But it feels so much better than pain.

* * *

She leans up to meet his kiss, one arm, which had felt like lead, wraps around his shoulders. She holds on to him, as if afraid he will dissipate into nothing, leaving her heart to shatter. 

Instead, she is pushed back with his lips, feeling her body being fully positioned atop the table. His knee, steady between her legs lifts himself above her. He breathes against her mouth, their breath mingling, not able to pull more than a few hair widths away from one another's lips.

She breathes out as he lowers himself into her, her eyes fluttering closed as he fills her completely. She raises her hips as he pushes down into her, and her fingers dig into his shoulder, something between pain and pleasure stirring inside of her body.

* * *

He rocks forward as sparks ignite in his closed eyes, breath escaping in short puffs from his mouth as they both linger in a half kiss. He moves away and slightly out of her, causing her to shudder and move her hips away. Missing this contact of her pelvis he once more grinds into her skin, a mutual groan escaping both of their mouths. A sound of mutual satisfaction. 

Strong arms keep them just touching _just so_ chest to chest. One is steady above her head, the other near her shoulder, tense from the stress of keeping himself above her, though no where near exhausted. He repeats his movements, taking her lips fully into his, tongues meeting in a silent clash as he sinks pleasantly into her.

He is barely aware of a door opening in the background, the apologetic sounds of a servant, and the closing of said door again. Instead he takes this time to lift her slightly, his fingers slipping beneath her shoulder blades. Using his legs he turns them, and suddenly the geography has changed.

* * *

Her hair falls into her face as she is suddenly looking down at an angelic face. Her eyes flicker at the movement of him within her and she bucks forward into the new sensation. He is truly deep within her and she must be satiated, pushing forward again. 

Her hands cover his chest, stretched out gently, though her fingers dig softly into his own hard flesh. She uses her palms to pull on his skin, pressing herself into his pelvis as he lifts his hips. She feels him, all of him, and his hands raise up her arms positioned on his chest to her stomach, cradling the soft curve of her there.

She moans as she presses harder into him, now two touches compelling her to sway forward and back. Her body shakes as she feels one of his hands move to her breast and she glances down through heavy lids, her light eyes moving to his dark ones and she feels her stomach tighten. He stares as though she is the only thing in the world and she dares to believe for just a moment.

She dares to hope that this is more than lust.

* * *

Both of his hands leave her and she cries out at the loss of contact, though they are only gone for a moment before he places them back on her hips. The gentleness of all of this driving him mad, and he reaches for her thighs, gripping her hard and pulling her into him. 

He groans as she lets out a much louder noise, and he feels her shudder above him, driving himself harder up into her. She whimpers, her voice never ceasing as he feels her reach that pinnacle and her breathing stop for a few seconds in shock of such a feeling.

The pleasure of seeing this affects him and he pushes hard up into her, the shuddering of her body causing the same event in him and he reaches up, pulling her face to his. His lips demand of hers, demand she respond, and she does. He tangles his fingers in her hair, the other hand wrapping around her mid-back and pulling her to him, touching her everywhere.

* * *

She collapses on to him, all of her muscles relaxed and like liquid. She felt him relax beneath her and she pulled her lips from his, burying her head into his neck, murmuring incoherent sounds. Resting her hands near her body, atop his chest still, she sighs and breathes deep, taking in his spicy scent, much like he had before to her. 

She opens her mouth near his ear, daring to say something before hesitating.

He does not give her a chance to summon the courage and sits up, keeping her warm in his arms, but jolting her out of any thoughts she may have had. She smiles despite this and kisses his cheek, and even feels a muscle twitch beneath her lips, the hint of a smile.

She gives a breath laugh at this and he squeezes her tighter, and she suppose that if this his form of affection, she wouldn't object. Her arms move around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist. She feels him stand and she clings to him, not ready to leave this warmth.

* * *

He won't leave her in that cold dining chamber, and instead walks to his chambers, pulling back the made covers and sitting her within it, not leaving her embrace for long before he falls into it. 

Hades clings to her, just as she holds on to him, a mutual need and he feels her face once more buried in the crook of his neck before resting on his shoulder. His eyes close and he sighs, feeling relaxed and comfortable and for once not bothering to care who might know it.

He won't leave her this time, he thinks. Just as she dares to hope he will be there when she awakens…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me, I don't own.

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I know this is a rather a late post, I've had some semi-writers block/laziness. Hopefully it's gone now, and some new ideas just popped into my head for how to continue this story. After reading it I found that I hit my stride about midway through but then it crashed, so be kind in reviews. Hope you enjoy!

Title: The Earth Dies

Chapter 9

* * *

Despair fills every sense of her. It saturates her body and wracks it with sobs. Her shoulders hunch and she claws at the sheets beneath her, crumpling their soft smoothness. The blackness that surrounds her is impenetrable, not that any god has tried to rouse her from the state of withdraw they find her in. The graying nature of her skin and hair is sorrow. The black is gone from her hair and eyes, anger fading from her body.

Her wails flow down the hallways, much to the dismay of the other inhabitants. And yet, no one attempts to console or soothe her. There can be nothing done to retrieve their fallen daughter, and so nothing that can be done to comfort the broken-hearted Demeter.

Zeus contemplates from his throne, age lines more prominent on his old face. His finger taps restlessly on his face, his body tense with stress. Hera watches him with concern, as do many of the goddess surrounding the fretful rooms of Olympus.

Below, there is famine. People stay diligently at her alter sacrificing, praying for reprieve. They pray for help that will never come.

* * *

He smiles when he sleeps.

Persephone's mouth curls into a delicate grin, something girlish that only the young and naïve possess. She's been watching him for only a few moments, having found herself buried pleasantly in his smooth arms. She hovers above him now, her curly hair falling in messy tresses around her face. She bites her lip in quiet pleasure…and knows this will disappear too soon.

Her heart wrenches as she realizes that she wishes for that smile to be there when he wakes up. But it won't and she closes her eyes for just a moment before enjoying the sight beneath her while she can.

* * *

Her eyes are soft and hazy from just waking up, and he wishes to see them every day when he awakes. He feels her skin flush against him, and it is this fact that makes Hades smile in his sleep. Her arm rests across his chest, her other elbow on the pillow next to his head, her finger caressing the tips of his dark locks. He is unmoving, finding dark pleasure in the fact that he captivates her.

He wonders if he should alert her to his being awake, but doesn't dare to. She is uninhibited when she thinks no one is watching and it is only through a cracked eye that he sees her.

While it is a subtle, her wet lips tell him all he needs to know, and he will gladly give her what she desires. Or what he thinks she desires. His hands move first, and only his fingertips caress where they are. She jumps against his touch and he cannot help but smile wider, giving him away.

"It's not very nice to fake." He hears her whisper near his ear.

* * *

He chuckles, much to her surprise and she runs her fingers over his forehead. It was surprising, though it shouldn't have been, to find that he was awake. His eyes flicker for a moment before they open lazily. They hold laughter, and her breath catches in her throat.

"I'm not nice."

Against her own judgment she smiles and buries her face into his neck, eliciting another soft laugh from him.

She pulls back and looks into his eyes once again.

"Yes you are, you just won't admit it."

* * *

The smile slowly disappears from his face, just as she thought it would and he watches her closely. His fingers still stroke the skin beneath his immediate touch, and he wonders how to respond.

A strange feeling fills his stomach and he feels himself tense up before he moves his hands, grabbing her face and bringing her to him. She maneuvers herself into his arms, prepared for a roughness that never comes.

Instead, his lips caress against her gently, tingles spreading down her body. He pulls away leisurely, grinning once more. His eyes peer into hers, searching for something hidden, some telling sign of what she wants. The grin slides from his face. What she wants? When had he ever cared for what she wanted?

"See? That was nice…" She finally says, after taking a few moments to find the words.

He is snapped away from his thoughts and glances at her crimson lips.

"You make it so." He responds, his voice a husky rumble that sends intoxicating waves of heat down her spine.

She tilts her head to the side, turning into his hand as he reaches up and brushes the hair from her pale olive eyes. A smile adorns her face as he brings a hand up to trace her cheek. Her eyes flutter closed and then open idly, but are always on his.

She looks up upon hearing the door close, and frowns, not realizing it had been opened. Persephone cranes her neck to see what was left and looks back down to the man beneath.

"Breakfast in bed?" she offers with a sly smile.

She slides over his body, drawing a groan from his mouth. She giggles softly, looking back at him as she walks to pick up the tray left on the floor near the door. He is mesmerized by the lack of shyness exhibited by her nudeness. Not that he minded. In fact, he smiled as she made her way back to the bed, sliding back over him, still above the covers. Her legs bent beneath her as she set it down in front of her on his lap.

"Grapes, apples, bread, honey…?"

Her voice, filled with giddy happiness, would have once stung his ears. While not smiling back at her, his eyes are soft and watch her with muted pleasure.

"You chose."

Her eyes light up and she grabs for the bread, spreading the honey atop before handing him a slice. "I love honey…" she says fondly, looking down at the food before her before choosing a few grapes.

She watches him look down at the food in his hands like it is some foreign substance, and she raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"I've never had honey." He says bashfully.

The fact that he's never had honey is surprising, but no much as the way he said such a thing. She's never heard Hades speak bashfully, and it brings a pleased smile to her face.

"Try it." She says, popping a grape into her mouth and watching in excitement.

He looks taken aback at her enthusiasm. It is only food. However, he takes a bite anyway, tasting something sweet and sugary and…like her. He gives a confused smile before devouring the food in front of him.

"I can't believe you have never had honey, My Lord." She says with a small laugh, brushing hair away from her face as she takes another grape from one of the vines in front of her.

He shrugs silently, reaching forward and stealthily grabbing the grape from her hands, receiving a sound of protest. He laughs genuinely, a sound foreign to his ears for quite a long time. Mocking anger she reaches forward, trying to grab the grape back before his hand is suddenly buried in her hair and his lips on hers.

Her giggle is stifled by his caresses and she smiles against him, pressing harder, tasting the sugary honey on his lips as he tastes the sweet bitterness on hers. She pulled away with a breathless laugh.

"I believe you will keep me from my breakfast if you continue." She stated, her forehead pressed against his.

"We wouldn't want that." He murmured gently.

"I love you."

His eyes snapped open, and she could feel his body tense beneath her. Panic suddenly swept her body and she felt a warm rush to her face.

_No…Oh no…_Her thoughts blank but for these three words.

It took Persephone a few moments for her limbs to become mobile, and when they did she took a large breath.

"I know you don't…and that you won't. I-I am s-sorry for saying it. I…"

Her eyes, downcast, rose slowly to meet his gaze. Seeing his cold stare, she swallowed hard before stumbling from the bed, grabbing her chiton before sprinting from the room.

And he simply watched her go, staring at the food left in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** See Chapters 1-9

**A/N:** I got hit with the writing bug suddenly after reading another piece of fan fiction, so here we go! Sorry about the delay everyone. This chapter has been sitting around unfinished for quite a while and with school and all I'm just having lack of inspiration. The problem with this story is that it's not pre-planned or anything.

**Title: **The Earth Dies

**Chapter 10**

Keeping breathing in a steady rhythm. In and then out, the same each time. Focus on the breathing and the wood of the door. The grain in the wood is important, it was alive once. It was thriving. Until someone came with their axes. They killed something pure and beautiful to make this frame. Killed…Dying…Death.

This is where she is. She's at Death's doorstep and she's clawing at the door, desperate for any attention that she can get from him.

It had taken Persephone a full minute to let what had just happened sink in. When it did, the best thing seemed to focus on anything other than those thoughts. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against the cool wood of her closed door. It was the only barrier keeping her from collapsing into a heap of a woman on the ground and the coolness kept her flushing face under control.

Her hand slowly reached up, the pads of her fingers running along the door, before her finger nails scratched gently at it.

Why?

Trying to find something else to think about didn't work. Her eyes moved over the darkness in front of her face before she gave up and closed them tight. It was not the sweet relief she had hoped for. The dark of her eyelids instead made his face come into sharp focus and she opened her eyes quickly.

Her hands pushed her body away from the door and she turned, glancing throughout the room. Face unreadable she slowly stepped forward before taking in a large gasp of air, realizing she had been holding it.

What had she done?

She didn't need to be told it was absurd. Her mother's voice penetrated the quiet of the room, though only in her head. 'How stupid…'

A day…

In less than a day she surrendered what her mother had ordered her to never give. Then she had told the same man that she was feeling those same things that mortals felt, that she should never feel.

Was this what mortals yearned for? Why?

She understood the physical contact, the desperate clinging. It had affected her as much as any mortal, and for that she was ashamed. But this misery was something else entirely…something unable to be described.

Heaviness, disappointment, bitterness, and smothering. This couldn't be what they pined for. Or maybe it was. But who would inflict this pain on purpose?

_It's not like this all the time…_

Her mind wrapped around this concept slowly and the ghost of a smile lined her lips before disappearing. If this was the after effect…how could it be worth it? Though the answer was not so clear, it was known. Everyone knew the answer. But goddesses did not care to admit weakness, and Persephone was no exception.

But she was weak…and knew that this pain would not go away.

* * *

Tap, tap…

Tap, tap…

"S-sir…w-will you b-be at-t-t-tending dinner?" A soft voice came from the other side of a closed door.

Hades stared at the space before him, void of her presence. She should have been there, stretching her arms above her head, that skin stretching before him, begging to be stroked. But it was empty.

He had hardly moved since Persephone had left his room. There had been no need to. The food was left and the bed unmade. No servant, with the exception of the young boy at the door, had dared to disturb him. Surprisingly, though, it wasn't unwanted.

His eyes trailed to the door and he cleared his throat. "Yes." He said sternly.

He closed his eyes, slipping from the desk he had been sitting at. He paused, glancing at the bed once more before making a move toward the door.

The boy before him cowered and he felt the old irritation seep through his veins. Fists clenched, he managed to control his anger.

"Call to Persephone." He ordered simply, moving past the servant to the dining room.

It was as if once he had decided to move, he was unable to stop. He paced the length of the table, his fists still clenched.

A creak at the door caused him to stop abruptly and his eyes looked expectantly at the entryway. The door opened so slow he doubted after a few moments whether it was in his mind or not.

But then…there she was.

His eyes scanned over her body. Her hair was wet, and it took him only a moment to realize that she had showered.

A sweet smell met his nostrils as he took a step to her

* * *

"I need her back…"

Zeus looked at the goddess before him. If one could even call Demeter that anymore. The creature in front of him, an old crone, was a broken woman. Her eyes, a blood shot red could barely open as she looked up at the god in front of her.

He took a deep breath and looked down at Demeter, pausing before answering her.

"I can do nothing." Simple, direct, nothing she can argue with.

A sob wracks her body and she claws at the ground in front of her.

"Please Zeus…please…I beg of you."

Watching the moment in front of him, it was hard to feel any pity. Without even looking, he could tell that beyond the clouds that sheltered his home, the ground was a covered in a pale grey cold, and all was barren. A year…almost a year had past, and it had only been mere days, since Mount Olympus' most beloved daughter had been taken. And yet, mortal children were dying, people were starved and frozen. His people were dying. And the woman in front of him was the case of this.

"Make the crops grow, Demeter." He stated firmly.

"I cannot…I need her…" The whimpering woman pleaded still.

"I will send Hermes to the Underworld-" Demeter's eyes snapped to Zeus' at these words and she crawled forward.

"Please…thank you…I-"

"If, Demeter! If you will let the crops grow again, I will allow Hermes to _attempt_ to negotiate her return."

"I will…but I want my daughter back…please." Her hands now reached for the hem of his robes.

He stepped away from her. "I am not pleased with you Demeter…but I will allow this under the condition that you cease this foolishness."

And with that, he was gone, leaving the broken woman with a relieved sob.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the very long absence. I'm a jerk, I know. Here's Chapter 11! Be happy! There's maybe one or two chapters left, depending on how I feel.

Disclaimer: I do not own this story! Well, I mean the story below I wrote. But I don't OWN the idea.

* * *

A resonant, unfiltered laughter rings throughout the dark. Perhaps amused but not pleased. The deep bruise colored walls shook with the sound, startling the peon servants and causing them to scuttle around like insignificant mice. A strange sound, it seems to cause some confusion amongst the youngsters as they pass in front of the very chamber it seeps out from.

Inside said chamber, a girl pretends to be a queen on a throne. In fact, she belongs to this world as the Mistress and Queen, but hardly fits the part. Her honey hair flows over the side of her shoulder, but it cannot hide her from the rumbling of the man in front of her.

_His_ dark eyes blaze with fire. The source of His anger stands before Him: a young god, the winged one of messages. Hermes tries his best to not tremble and stands straight, his back, if he were mortal, would break under the strain.

"My Lord, I realize your…unwillingness to part with Young Mistress, but I have my orders."

"Your _orders_ are wrong, you should return to where you came."

Persephone slips from the throne silently as they speak, her bare feet now used to the cold, stony floor, and walks towards her…she is not sure what to call him. Master will do for present, she supposes. The atmosphere has not been serene. She remains in her room, and _he_ remains in his. The scene a day past causes her embarrassment and…

Well, his take on the situation is unreadable, as always.

She swallows hard as she reaches them and flinches once his voice rumbles through her chest once more.

"She is _mine_!"

Hermes opens his mouth to speak, but sees Persephone first and thinks better of it, curving his back into a graceful, respectful bow. _He_ is still his eyes flicker to the side, and though he senses her there, he does not turn.

She opens her mouth, a small gasp escaping through the opening, as if she expected them to continue on even with her there. Regaining her voice quickly, she clears her throat to speak.

"Perhaps…I should accompany him back, my…Lord." She finishes lamely. Her eyes flicker down to her bare toes before slipping to the only part of his face visible.

"It would be best to assure my mother of my safety."

_He _turns his head, only enough to see her out of the corner of his eye.

Persephone, taking the initiative, looks to Hermes.

"Please leave us, dear friend." She pleads in a whisper.

The messenger bows politely once more and bows out of the room, leaving the lion alone with the lamb.

* * *

The awkward stillness of the room suffocates the young girl and she takes a step back from him, as if he causes the feeling. He turns and takes once glance at her before moving to his throne, seated next to hers. His hand rests gently against his face, his eyes furrowed in trouble.

Biting her dry dips, she moves in front of him, kneeling between his legs, which spread lightly. Fingertips trail up his knee to his leg, resting on the tops of his thighs lightly.

"Ha – My Lord-"

"If this is what you truly wish…"

His voice washes over like a shock. Soft, almost as a whisper, it covers her like the soft silk of a blanket.

"It is not." She answers quickly, her hands squeezing the soft flesh of his leg to assure him this.

He looks at her hard and she looks back just as stubborn as always. He allows a large breath inside of him, overwhelmed at the situation before him. Overwhelmed…and unwilling to let her leave. His hands leave his face and stroke her hands gently. A sad smile appears on her face and he returns it, his hands sliding lower until they grasp the flesh beneath her shoulders.

He lifts her…and all of the anger, the hatefulness, disappears in this moment, when she is light and completely supported by him. Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him to her. Though she sits in his lap, she comforts and soothes him gently as he clings to her.

_I love you…_

It runs through her head now, and whether she has remembered saying it, or he thought it, is a mystery. She pulls back slowly to look at him.

Suddenly, she finally acknowledges his name: "Hades, I know… you'll never say it. And that's fine. I know you do. We didn't have the time to really be." She whispers, her voice soft and husky. "

"We will. If you stay, we will."

"And what? Let the rest of the world destroy itself?"

"Don't make it sound so dire and melodramatic. You do not have to leave."

"But it is, love, and I do"

He frowns, still refusing to believe this.

"Just because I have to… leave… doesn't mean that this wasn't true. It is-"

"It is alright for you to tell me the truth. You may love me, but you don't love it here. You could never stay here. It is perfectly understandable for you to resent me. You do not have to soften the blow by telling me excuses."

She can feel the pull. He retreats from her and she clings to him even more, her arms around him.

"No." She whispers against his ear. "You are wrong. I do not resent you, I love you," these hard-to-say words spilling from her like a river. "I must leave and I am sorry to go."

Her warm waist rests beneath his finger tips and he closes his eyes, taking in the scent of her hair. If she must leave…

"I have something for you… Or… something I want you to do for me." He whispers.

"Anything."

Smiling, he carries their bodies to the table, to a bowl of vibrantly colored fruits. Hades lowers her body to the table, remaining in between her legs. Reaching for one of the fruits, he brings it back to her.

A pomegranate.

Cracking it open with just his bare hands, he holds one half to her. Frowning, her eyes search his face for an answer and he smiles back at her.

"Eat this, for me. Do not ask me questions now. Only know I do this for you."

Persephone nods, trusting him. She brings the fruit to her mouth and takes a bite, squeaking as the juices run down her chin. Hades smiles and reaches for a table napkin, wiping the staining juice away from her clear skin.

"You can come back now, anytime. You are bound to this place… to me."

She sets the fruit aside, letting it roll out of her fingers. Before it has even left for a moment, his mouth is on hers and she feels the fruit drop to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** On the note of the history behind the Hades/Persephone myth. While I do know that Persephone ate the seeds of a pomegranate and not the actual fruit, I decided it presented a much more visually appealing scene. Oh, and I'm sorry about the wait. Feel free to kick me. But then, don't because this is a double update!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Daughter!"

There is a rush of white linen and then she can see no more, a mass of dark curls and motherly scent overwhelming her. She mutters and pushes, uncomfortable with the close situation, her body itching to be in cool darkness.

Her mother pulls away, frowning.

Persephone simply looks back indifferently, almost bored.

"My sweet, what is it?"

"Why did you send for me?"

Demeter's eyes widen and she takes a step back, as if burned.

"Wh-what!?" she gaspes.

"You heard me."

"Y-you…why…I _saved_ you from that lecherous fiend!" cries Demeter, blocking off the world with one hand over her eyes, as if faint.

"Quit exaggerating, Mother."

Persephone glances around at those gathered, her eyes accusing and cold, though she trembles.

"Ex-Exaggerating! I do not think to stretch this more than it has already. You were stolen from me! You have returned. Are you not happy?"

The young goddess snaps around to her mother, glaring.

"Happy? You _took_ me from my husband!"

A hush surrounds the gathered, bathing Persephone in a crushing silence. She can feel a presence enter the room.

"Is something the matter Demeter?"

It is a low voice, and for one moment Persephone's heart swells and she begins to turn before a large hand, too heavy and warm to be..._him_ lands on her shoulder.

"Here, I have given you a daughter back, whole and safe, and yet I see wetness in your eyes. Care to explain?"

Her father's voice makes her shiver and she looks to her mother who is, in fact, at the edge of a breakdown.

"Perhaps I can, My Lord." The goddess' voice, far from the meek mortal it once imitated, sounds womanly and full.

"Please do."

He is amused, and she bristles.

"My mother believed me stolen, wrongly believed. Now that I have returned more unhappy then I left, she is devastated. As am I."

Zeus moves around from goddess to goddess, strong hands on Demeter now.

"I can do no more for you Demeter. Your daughter is returned to you, though she is unhappy. You must hold your end of the bargain, and allow our people to survive. But…I believe this is not all…Persephone?" He asks without even casting a glance to his daughter.

Eyes widening, she feels her face heating and glances around at her family. How could he…but of course. Persephone has grown accustomed to being in the company of just one god, and with no secrets. Secrets are never to be hidden from Zeus, and her eyes close for a moment, finding strength somewhere in her core.

"I shall return to My Lord. I have eaten the fruit of his world."

A shuddering whisper rushes through the assembly, and Demeter is heard sobbing.

* * *

A brush runs through long, honey colored hair. This is unneeded grooming, but it passes the time all the same. Two eyes, like olives on the vine, glare into the mirror in front of her and she throws the brush away suddenly, a rage never before seen washing over her.

Demeter watches her daughter from a secluded alcove, a place to watch her easily and unnoticed. There were new predicaments, feelings that presented problems without a clear solution. And so the goddess paced, pondering over the problem…

And after a day of searching her mind for something…anything to amend this problem, she found it.

A truce.

* * *

Hades raises one dark eyebrow. His eyes look from god to goddess and back again.

"I assure you, we are quite serious, Hades."

Demeter is immediately silenced with a look from Zeus who turns back to Hades.

"So, do you agree brother?"

"It is too limited of a time." He answers, shaking his head in the negative.

"It is this or nothing."

His eyes are the darkest they have ever been as he glares at Zeus, a deep breath filling his lungs in an attempt to cool his anger.

"I agree." He whispers harshly, turning his back from them and disappearing, leaving a very pleased Demeter and indifferent Zeus in his wake.

* * *

She lays her head on her folded arms, her body relaxing as she sighs. The room is dark, curtains pressed against the bright outside but it is still uncomfortably warm for her. Her hair is pulled into a plait and pinned from her neck as sweat beads cool there.

Her fingers tap lightly upon the linen blankets beneath her as she tries to sleep. After another few moments she makes a sound of frustration and lifts herself from her stomach to a sitting position. Persephone glares at a thin strip of light escaping from the window coverings.

But then the strip is gone and a shape is in her way. Her eyes widen and she cannot fathom who it is for a moment before she jumps to her feet, forgetting herself. But soon she bows; her body lowering to the feet of the god in front of her.

"M-My Lord."

Large hands grip her shoulders, lifting her to stand once more.

"Persephone…" His voice is a husky and gentle whisper and it makes her look up in shock.

She is shocked at herself when she finds her cheek against his breast, her arms wrapped about his waist.

He hesitates for a moment, looking about as if he might be caught for such a transgression and then allows himself the same pleasure.

"Please, can we go now?" she asks, looking from his chest to his face, her voice pleading.

His face is lax and tired as he moves her from his arms, holding her away from him.

"No, I'm afraid not."

She takes a step back, anger masking her face.

"Th-Then why are you here, if not to take me away from this place? Why did you even bother coming?" Her voice is stern as if chastising a small child.

"I thought you may be pleased to see me, and know of the pact I have made with your dear mother."

He is rather amused at her flash of irritation but the wonder on her face is more what he wishes to see.

"Pact?"

"Yes, she has agreed to allow you to our home for the last part of the year. Five months every year."

Persephone is stunned for the moment until she smiles, though it disappears from her face almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Five months only?"

An affirmative nod allows her to scowl again and she begins to step back from him before he catches her in his arms once again.

"It was the only choice, be happy. It was this or nothing."

She looks up, frowning. "You could have fought harder for-"

But she is cut off by a rough kiss.

He pulls back to look at the goddess in front of him. Her eyes are closed, her face relaxed.

"I did what I could, Persephone." His voice sounds just as melancholy as she feels.

Her eyes flicker open, staring straight at him. She gives a light smile and nods.

"I know, thank you."


	13. Epilogue

**A/N:** So here it is. The Epilogue. Thank you all who have reviewed and read and enjoyed this story to its end. It's taken me a long time, but I hope you've enjoyed it.

* * *

**Epilogue**

He watches her closely as he lay next to her in bed. She has grown more beautiful and more elegant than Aphrodite. Though she may still be young she is no longer naïve. She knows how to push and prod him to her will, and he bends to her like a sapling in strong wind. As his eyes sweep over her supple form he gives a rare smile, though it may be slightly devious in its intent.

Her eyes flicker open slowly, adjusting to being awake and move to his face which hovers above her. She gives a small moan of satisfaction and slides deeper into his embrace. She ignores being awake, does not acknowledge the fact the day has begun and he finds this endearing, as always.

"Good morning." He whispers and she shakes her head.

"It is just night, it cannot possibly be day." She answers in denial.

Laughing gently he moves his lips to her cheek, kissing the warm skin he finds.

* * *

She cannot help but wake, staring at the curve of his neck and the muscles she finds there. Her eyes slide up to his eyes, the warm brown she finds causing a smile on her face. Her fingers inch from his shoulder to his hair, pushing it from his eyes. They close at the touch and he leans into her warm hands.

"Good morning…"

He laughs gently and kisses her mouth softly.

"I thought we weren't allowing it to be day." He answers.

She smiles and pushes so he rolls onto his back. She slides over the top of him, lying on his sturdy form.

"You're right. We shall just say we have awoken in the middle of the night…" She smiles and leans in, kissing his neck softly.

"Hmm…" he murmurs in agreement and his hands slide down her arms.

* * *

She relaxes in the throne she sits upon, the cooling air pleasant to her bare feet. But her face is worried and she glances from the door to her husband.

"Hades, you can visit more often than you did last time, you know." She whispers.

He does not allow his eyes to move and nods, "Perhaps, but I am busy."

"I know…" She leaves the oversized chair and moves to his lap, bringing her lips to his forehead. "It will seem like no time at all."

"I love you." The words no longer feel rehearsed and uncomfortable.

"And I, you." She answers.

* * *

Later, when he is once again alone, he looks about the stark bed chamber. It lacks something, and he hardly sleeps there, when she is gone.

When the earth dies, he is happy. When it thrives, he knows the life he has always known. But he smiles none-the-less and looks up at the ceiling above him.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
